Jamie Moriarty
Jamie Moriarty es la identidad real de Irene Adler y fundadora de su grupo criminal. Biografía Antes de Elementary Quedó embarazada, en una relación con Joshua Vikner, mucho tiempo antes de conocer al detective asesor. Cumplió todo el embarazo, pero al comprender que no podría compaginar la maternidad con su red criminal, buscó. Encontró a los Fuller, un matrimonio que tenía problemas para engendrar un hijo, y les entregó a su niña . Estando en Reino Unido, planeó una serie de asesinatos de forma meticulosa. Sin embargo, estos planes fueron desbaratados por Sherlock Holmes. Su intención inicial fue matarle de forma discreta. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de sus similitudes con el detective, de forma que ideó a Irene Adler para acercarse a él y a investigarle. Concluido el experimento, volvió a sus negocios , fingiendo el asesinato de Irene a manos de M. Primera temporada Hallándose en los EE.UU., Moriarty se enteró de la milagrosa recuperación de Sherlock, decidió comprobar qué tal estaba, de forma que envió a Moran para llamar la atención de Sherlock. Este, al ser atrapado, delató a su jefe. Moriarty continuó operando, ofreciendo un caso a Holmes que si resolvía, le daría respuestas. Habiendo concluido el caso el detective, le condujo a una dirección, donde una vez más se puso en la piel de Irene. Sin embargo, uno de sus asesinos, Proctor, la obligó a salvar a Sherlock, revelando su identidad como Moriarty, y pidiendo al detective que la dejara ganar, pues aunque no tenía intención de matarle, sí podría hacerle sufrir. Tras comprar una gran cantidad de moneda extranjera, Moriarty se las ingenió para aumentar el valor de la divisa, provocando un enfrentamiento internacional. Cuando parecía haber ganado, Sherlock vuelve a las drogas. Al ir a verle al hospital, Sherlock le revela que Joan Watson entendió lo que pretendía, y es arrestada poco después por Gregson, quedando paralizada la compra de la divisa que había realizado. Segunda temporada Sin aparecer físicamente, Sherlock aparece leyendo una carta que Moriarty le envió desde la cárcel en S2E03, dándose a entender que aún tiene sentimientos hacia el detective. En el S2E12 'Elementary' First Look: Moriarty returns! -- EXCLUSIVE PHOTO reaparece, siendo solicitada como consultora en un caso de secuestro.The Diabolical Kind - Press Release Sherlock, Joan y Gregson la visitan en una cárcel secreta del FBI. Le cuentan que el hombre que ofrece su voz ha cometido un secuestro, el de Kayden Fuller. Moriarty sólo accede a colaborar si se cumplen ciertos favores, con los cuales llega al NYPD escoltada por Ramses Mattoo, el policía encargado de su seguridad. Entrega varios retrato-robots de sus hombres, en los cuales incluye un mensaje dirigido a uno de los lugartenientes. Éste quería saber dónde ocultaba algo Moriarty, amenazandola con matar a su hija, y ella se lo comunica empleando los retratos. Más tarde, cuando Sherlock se da cuenta de que hay comunicación entre ambos, ordena que se la vuelvan a llevar. No obstante, Moriarty logra escapar de Mattoo, y salvar a su hija, asesinando para ellos a los hombres de su red. Luego se entrega, no sin antes tener una charla a solas con Sherlock . Esta fue su última aparición en la temporada, aunque no se descartan apariciones en las siguientes.Natalie Dormer (Juego de tronos) no volverá en la segunda temporada de 'Elementary' Tercera temporada Moriarty se enteró del intento de terminar con la vida de Joan Watson a manos de las lugartenientes de Elana March, del cual resultó la muerte de Andrew Mittal. Por aquel entonces la habían cambiado de cárcel, sin que Holmes tuviera conocimiento al respecto, y logró, de un modo desconocido, asesinar a March. Luego, envió una carta a Joan, explicándole lo ocurrido, pues no quería que nadie terminara con ella hasta que saldaran la cuenta pendiente con Holmes y ella, en el S3E14. Cuarta temporada De acuerdo con Sherlock, aún mantienen correspondencia . Aliados }} Moriarty se define como "una araña en el centro de su red". Cuando hay algún negocio interesante, mueve los hilos necesarios con sus lugartenientes para ejecutar sus planes. Entre ellos se han conocido a Sebastian Moran, Daniel Gottlieb, un falso Moriarty e Isaac Proctor. Además, hay muchos otros agentes vistos de nombre desconocido, y una larga lista de agentes que no se han visto. Alusiones * Jamie Moriarty está basada en el profesor James Moriarty del canon original, el enemigo por excelencia de Sherlock Holmes. Véase tambien * Irene Adler, para conocer su historia con Sherlock Holmes. * M. * A Landmark Story. * The Woman. * Heroine. Curiosidades *De acuerdo con los guionistas de Elementary, Natalie Dormer había sido contratada como Irene/Moriarty antes de escribir sus episodios en la temporada. Tenían en mente a la actriz a la hora de escribirlos.We had cast Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler before we had written these episodes. So we had her squarely in mind when this finale was written. Apariciones Referencias en:Jamie Moriarty de:Jamie Moriarty Categoría:Personajes de Elementary Categoría:Versiones de James Moriarty